


It Started with a Birthday

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Slapping, cock - Freeform, sexual want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock go to Mummy's birthday party where they meet John. John is living with Jim Moriarty. Eventually, the three meet in a surprising way.





	It Started with a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Love inserting Moriarty in surprising ways.

It's finally time. I'm going to meet my brother Mycroft. We haven't seen each other in my sixth form school years. I'm now in my 30's with Mycroft the elder by seven years.

It's late Friday afternoon with the usual London fog hanging around.

I'm waiting at the train station for Mycroft. Very anxious, not sure this will turn out well.

The reason for this meeting is Mummy's 75th birthday.

Daddy wanted Mycroft and me to be together at their house. It would be the first time since I moved out many years ago.

Mycroft and I are going to stay in London for the night at my flat and Saturday morning drive out to the country to our parent's house to spend the weekend celebrating.

Even though I do not care for Mycroft I understand that for this occasion I will have to be on my best behavior.

* * *

The train pulls into the station, stops and passengers begin to get off.

I look at my reflection in the window of the station. 

Being so nervous about meeting Mycroft I made sure I dressed well this morning. I have on a black suit with a purple silk shirt.

I try to tame down my hair, but in this humidity, the curls just wander over my head.

* * *

          "Sherlock," a voice calls out,"over here."

Of course, he WOULD find me first in this crowd of people and with the fog! He's always claimed to be the smarter one.

* * *

I walk to him and look him over. Dressed very smartly in a three-piece gray Barbour suit, carrying an umbrella. He's the personification of a government man 

Mycroft looks over at a man standing by him.

          "John, will you get the bags please," Mycroft says.

I recognize John but can't place from where.

John is shorter than my six feet. He is wearing a leather jacket with a plaid shirt and khaki pants. Blonde hair and not bad looking, I think.

          "Okay Mycroft" and moves to go but sees me, stops and stares. Not a good stare, I think to myself. More a glare.

Now I KNOW where I've seen him before! John Watson was in my class at lower sixth form school. I took his girlfriend away from him on a dare from his friends. I dumped her almost immediately.

Hard to keep me from chuckling at seeing him now.

John turns away from me and takes off down the station to find the bags.

I look quizzically at Mycroft and nod my head in John's direction.

          "John is my associate and HAS to be with me this weekend. I have business to attend to, and I need him to help me.

He had already phoned our parents and let them know we have another guest.

* * *

          " John is staying at his place tonight and am staying with you, as planned. John will be picked up in the morning."

          " Let's get a move on then." Sherlock says,"the car you rented is here waiting. We'll drop John off first."

I walk towards the car.

          "No, Sherlock, John and I are both starved..so let's find a good restaurant, we'll all eat and THEN drop off John"

John has the bags, two of them, Swaine Adeney Brigg bags. Our driver puts them in the boot, and we climb into the car.

I am seated in between Mycroft and John and Mycroft makes the introductions, not knowing that John and I have met.

John just nods his head and looks out the window.

I do not engage John in any conversation at the restaurant, and he sits quietly, only answering Mycroft's questions when needed. 

We drop John off at his house and head off to my flat.

* * *

Its a three-hour drive out to my parent's house in the country and that's why we're staying over the one night in London.

* * *

I'm renting a flat right in the heart of London. A few years ago I had helped my landlady by aiding the police in putting her husband in jail. I am getting a bargain on this flat, and Mrs. Hudson is enjoying catering to me a bit.

My flat is upstairs from her. It has two bedrooms, a beautiful living room, kitchen and full bathroom. I have so taken over the space that there is no place to move. Books all over the place, the kitchen table crammed with my giant microscope, and various experiments.

* * *

I had told Mrs. Hudson that my brother was coming so she had a nice fire going in the living room fireplace. There are two chairs on either side, and it made for a cozy sit.

I made Mycroft some tea. We sit down to talk a bit

He asks me about my work as a consulting detective. I told him I enjoyed it a lot, but the police were not happy about my involvement. Although the Detective Inspector cut me some slack.

I knew that asking about his work was futile. He would never be able to tell me anything. Hush, hush and all that.

It was time to head to bed, he upstairs and me into my room.

* * *

The next morning the car picks us up with John already in it.

I again was in the middle between Mycroft and John

          "Hello John, do you remember me? We were in some school classes together?"

          " Yep, I certainly do," he says in a sarcastic voice and turns towards the window.

Mycroft gives both of us a 'what is happening here' look.

* * *

The three-hour drive was silent. Mycroft and I are on our laptops much of the time. John falls asleep.

* * *

Once deposited at the house there was hugging all around, and Mycroft introduces John to Mummy and Daddy.

* * *

The house is an old one with large comfy furniture. The living room is tiny, but a big fire blazed in the fireplace. The kitchen table dominates the room with large with pots hanging from the ceiling. And an old-fashioned look with the appliances and decor.Mummy used to be a great cook but as she's grown older, and also as we kids left she stopped cooking as much.

Mummy had made a lunch with chicken salad, homemade bread, potato salad, and some fruit. There was lemonade on the table. 

For tonight Daddy had all the food catered, so there was no work to be done.

Daddy was sitting next to John for lunch and managed to get John to talk about his war experiences.I was right about in surmising that John was wounded in Afghanistan. 

I feel bad now about my boyhood prank and want to discuss it with him, but couldn't figure out how to do this without everyone knowing.

* * *

The weather has cleared, and the sun is shining. John has noticed the huge garden in the back. He asks if he could walk around the grounds a bit and I quickly volunteer to show him around.

John gives me a look of disgust but could not refuse.

The vegetables are all thriving. I was surprised. Did not think that my parents could keep up with the garden.

I say to John,"Let us walk over to the back. They have some beautiful flowers growing, and we can sit on one of the benches there."

We walk over. He was looking at the flowers and had a grin on his face. Smelling some of them as we walked along. 

* * *

          "Come sit and talk John. I want to say something to you."

John did not sit even as I did. He looked down at me and with distaste said, "Yes, Sherlock, I remember what you did. You were SUCH a bastard! What you did was criminal. Not to me but Sarah. She was heartbroken after you let her go. She never forgave you".

          "I know John, and I want to apologize to you. Some of the guys had goaded me into taking her away from you, and after I had done it, I felt disgusted with myself. Over what I had done to both of you. But you see, I am not into women. Have never been."

John finally sits down, turns to look at me...and stares. We both look at each other. Stare and Look.

I feel uncomfortable, and my face flushes. No man has EVER stared at me THAT way!

John finally breaks the stare.

* * *

          " You still haven't changed. Those cheekbones would make any woman swoon. And yet, are you are telling me you're gay?"

          " I don't know John. I haven't had a relationship with a man...I just don't feel anything towards women".

And, without warning, John takes my face in his hands and kisses me. Breaking away from me he gazes, and kisses me again.

I don't change my position but sit there stunned at this move of his./p>

          "Yes Sherlock, I AM gay. I realized it a few years ago. And by the way, I totally forgive you. And also, do you realize you are turning me on RIGHT NOW? What do you say to THAT?"

          "I... I don't know," I say, utterly bewildered at this turn of events.

John again reaches over to me, grabs my hand and places it on his trousers. I jerk it away even as I feel him bulging.

          "No, John, not here. I don't want anything to happen for this weekend. And I don't know where you want me to go with this. Well, I should qualify that by saying I DO KNOW what you want. But not sure I want to be involved THAT way. But, anyway, let's not do anything. It's my mom's party, and I don't want to spoil it."

John chuckles and nods a yes to that.

We get up and walk back into the house.

* * *

Mycroft looks up from his newspaper. Mummy and Daddy have the radio on playing some jazz music.

I can tell that Mycroft suspects that some conversation took place now John and I are talking.

* * *

That evening Mycroft and I open up the dining room table so we can all fit around it. The food is brought in from the caterer.

Daddy called me into the kitchen and had me hide a huge birthday cake for Mummy. I put it on a top shelf so she wouldn't see it.

* * *

Dinner and wine are served, and the conversation is light and fun, lots of laughter. We bring out the birthday cake and the presents. Mummy is so thrilled to have Mycroft and me together she begins to cry. I go to her, put my arms around her and motion for Mycroft to do the same. He makes a sour face, gets up and hugs her. He hates sentiment more than I do.

Bedtime is late.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the smell of breakfast. Coffee, tea, pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs and more. Daddy loves to make breakfast.

It is a casual morning with lots of talk of politics, and social news.

I could tell that Mycroft was antsy to leave. He constantly looks at his watch often and to be honest, so was I. I could take my parents for just so long.

* * *

After breakfast John gives me a look, and I knew he wanted to talk. We walk out into the garden.

I don't know why I follow him. Something about him gives me shivers, good ones

He walks over to a tree and stands against it, looks up at me. 

          "Sherlock, I am in a relationship right now. Not sure how I feel anymore about Jim. But, until I do I would love to see you, in secret mind you."

I look down at him and think a minute before replying.

          "John, you are rushing me. Please give me some time."

          "Sherlock, I don't mince words anymore. If I were younger, I would be careful about what I say and do. You excite me to no end. I WANT YOU and WANT YOU NOW"

And with that he reaches up, places his hands on my face and kisses me again, this time with insistence, hard and unyielding.

I have to admit he was exciting me.

We break away, me looking down -he is shorter than I. 

          "All right John, but I don't want sex right now. Let's just meet and see what happens without the added burden."

          "Fair enough, now give me a goodbye kiss."

I lean down and lightly kiss him on the mouth, but he pulls my body into his, and again he kisses me hard. I push away.

He grins, we exchanged mobile numbers and walked back to the house.

Our goodbyes said to Mummy and Daddy we hop in the car.

* * *

On the ride home John and I sit next to each other and John has his thigh against mine the whole time. Mycroft keeps looking at us even while on his laptop.

I have the feeling he was going to rip into me as soon as we dropped John off, and I was right.

* * *

          "Sherrlooocck, what is going on? John's attitude towards you has certainly CHANGED".

Sighing, "Mycroft, we were in school together, and I was not nice to him. I apologized to him, and we agreed to be friends."

Mycroft gives me a look as if he was suspicious of something, but chooses not to say anything more.

Mycroft drops me off at my flat.

* * *

The next few days are uneventful. No cases to solve. I go over to Bart's Hospital to check on one of my experiments that had been sitting in the lab for awhile.

Nothing new there.

* * *

I get a text from John.

          _can you meet me in an hour at the hospital JW_

Texting him back

          _yes, I am already at the hospital SH_

          _See you at the front door JW_

I must admit my heart was jumping a bit faster.

And outside John looks like he is getting out of the cab but

He sees me and motions me in.

Giving directions to the cabbie I knew where we were heading. Out to the country.

I say not a word the whole time.

* * *

John takes hold of my hand and caresses it with his thumb. It makes me feel like electricity running through me.

It was about an hour out, and the cabbie stops at a small tavern called The Boar.

John pays the driver, and we get out.

Inside was about five tables and a bar.

But John took my hand and started up the stairs.

I hold back.

          "John, I don't like what you are thinking."

          "Shh, it will be okay, I promise you.

Up the stairs to a door, opening it there is a small sitting room and what looks like a door to a bedroom.

The room has just a sofa and two chairs. There is one window looking out over a garden.          "Sherlock, I am not proposing we have at it...just saying...this is a good place for us to meet and talk...or whatever. You know I WANT you. But I will take it easy and let you decide."

The bartender brings up some tea and biscuits and places them on the coffee table.

I sit on one chair and John goes to the sofa.

I squirm a bit.

          "What do you want to talk about?"

          "Why not just talk about what we have done since our school years."

And, surprisingly that is what we do, and I was very comfortable talking and laughing with John.

* * *

John finally looks at his watch and mentions that two hours have passed and he has to get back.

          "Would you like to meet here once a week, Sherlock?"

          "John, I have so enjoyed this that I am going to say yes."

As we get up to leave John comes over to me, puts his arms around me, stands on tiptoes and kisses me.

I find myself kissing back and opening my mouth to him.

I feel his hard-on, and it gets to me also.

We break away and head downstairs to a waiting cab that John had called a few minutes earlier.

* * *

In the cab John keeps massaging my thigh, and it is tough to pull away when he drops me off at my flat.

I lean into him and give him a kiss. I did it!!! Without persuasion!!!

          "Next week, Sherlock. We will meet at The Boar."

I get out, start up to my flat and plop in my chair to review the day.

Text from John...

          _I enjoyed our day_

          _Me too, thanks SH_

* * *

Heading up the stairs of the Boar pub the next week I get a bit of a thrill. There is something 'not boring' and a bit exciting about meeting like this.

Once again we sit, have tea and biscuits and discuss a variety of things.

* * *

As we get ready to leave John holds my arm and looks almost pleadingly at me. I lean down and plant a kiss on him. But he tries to pull me closer, and I resist.

          "John, no." 

John looks despondent, takes a breath and nods. We sit silently in the cab until it pulls up at 221B.

* * *

          "Please next week?" with a small voice. Shaking my head yes I get out and head inside my flat.

* * *

I walk in the door of the apartment that Jim and I share. 

* * *

It's a big two bedroom with a large sitting room. The spare bedroom currently has boxes of items from when they each had their own places.

* * *

Jim is sitting in his large brown lounge chair with his earplugs in listening to music. He looks up and shoots me a dark look. 

          "John, sit down," in a voice that brooks no questioning.

And he gives me a cold stare as I take a seat in my plush rocker. Squirming, I ask, although I have a feeling in my stomach, "What?"

Jim continues to stare. And I know he knows and leans forward.

          "Sorry I didn't tell you Jim, but I met an old high school friend when I was with Mycroft at his parents. We decided to meet to reminisce about old times."

And I get up.

          "SIT DOWN." I sit quickly. 

          "AND?," his voice is booming out.

'Shit.' I think he knows it all. I throw my hands up and look resigned.

          " What do you want to know? Yes, we met upstairs in the pub, but, Jim we only sat and talked."

          "Ha, and you expect me to believe that the outcome would have been 'just talking' he air quotes. "You could have sat at the bar, and don't give me the'it was noisy excuse'."

* * *

          "What do I say! I was attracted to him, and I crossed the line."

Jim gets up and slaps me sharp across the face. I jump up and throw a punch at him. Being taller he grabs me around my waist, and even though my military training kicks in, he managed to throw me to the floor facing him and gets on top holding my hands with his.

          "You fucking bastard, you cock sucker," he yells, his spit on my face. 

And suddenly he stops and releases me as he stands up, putting a hand out to help me up. I refuse his hand. We look at each other, a bit out of breath.

          " I think I should leave Jim." 

I stand up and face him squarely.

* * *

          "Shit no John, I'm sorry. I got so jealous thinking we were through."

At this point, I didn't know what I wanted. Was Sherlock just a fancy, would I want anything to jeopardize my relationship with Jim. I put my arms around him and kiss him. No, this is not the time to decide. I could lose this good man for a fling.  


* * *

I cancel the next meeting with Sherlock with a 'busy' excuse. 

Come next week, and the pull was too hard. I had to see him. I asked if we could go to dinner and he accepted.

I told Jim, and he thought a minute.

          " I would sound juvenile if I forbid you. We've never said we love each other but, we've been together almost three years. Go, have fun. And John, I DO care deeply for you."

I kiss him and leave.

* * *

My heart is beating a bit fast thinking about meeting Sherlock.

He is a splendid looking man with hazel-green eyes and those damn cheekbones. Curly black locks that fall over in disarray. And thin. A bit too thin if you ask me.

But it is his intellect even in school that had me intrigued.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant, I see him sitting at the table already.

          " Hello, John. Are you sure you want to be with me? I know Jim and you fought. That's why the cancellation last week and the meeting here."

          "Yes, you're right. But I had to see you."

          "Why John?"

          " I don't know. There is something that pulls me to you."

          " John let's not beat around the bush. You are attracted to me sexually. But not sure if you want to leave Jim right now. Am I right?"

Sighing and thinking about this question I have to agree.

          "Yes, Sherlock, you are right."

          "So, your commitment lies with Jim. And you should honor that."

And with that Sherlock gets up and leaves the table and restaurant before I can say anything.

I leave and head home.

* * *

Jim looks up as I enter the house and I can tell he is waiting for an explanation as to why I am home so quickly.

I go over and pour myself a drink and sit on the sofa.

* * *

          "Jim, I don't know what to say. He left because he said I was committed to you. I am...but sexually he fired me up."

          "Hmm, why don't I meet him and size him up? If he is everything, you think he is maybe we can work something out between us."

          "WHAT are you suggesting Jim?"

          " How about we take him on as a boyfriend to us? People do that you know. We could share him, either together or separately."

          "Yes, I know about polygamy. But," and I lean my head down between my legs to think.

          "Give me awhile to think about even asking him."

My head comes up," But I have a question to ask you? Why did you hit me as you did the other day?"

          "You went behind my back. It startled me that you would think like that. I don't know...maybe if you had come out and said you'd like to play with him I might have felt better about it. That's my honest answer to you."

          "Okay fair enough."

          "Let me sleep on this idea, Jim. He probably will not do it anyway."

And I turn on the telly, get us some tea, and that finishes the evening for us.

* * *

Jim seems impatient because that morning at breakfast before I leave for work he broaches the subject.

          "Why don't we meet with your friend at a restaurant and we can talk and assess the situation then."

          "All right, I'll text him at lunch and see about tomorrow."

* * *

I've quit my job with Mycroft and started to work at a medical clinic...which is something I have been trained to do and love.

          _Would you like to meet with Jim and I at a restaurant for lunch tomorrow? JW_

A few minutes later.

          _Why SH_

Can't tell him in a text.

          _Jim wants to meet you.JW_

          _Seems strange, but okay SH_

          _I will text the restaurant name as soon as I get home this eveningJW_

We find a place that is small and quiet and agree on a time to meet.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant, we find Sherlock there at a table. As he gets up I hear Jim say totally surprised, "Well, look who it is? Hello, Sherlock."

And he reaches out a hand to Sherlock.

          "Hello, Jim, nice to see you again."

          "Wait," I say confused and looking from one to the other, "You know each other?"

          "John, you never mentioned any name, but if you had, I would have told you that I knew a Sherlock from the university. After all, how many people are named Sherlock." 

At which point both men smile.

* * *

We all sit down and order lunch with both men catching up on current events of theirs.

* * *

I sit quietly and listen.

* * *

After lunch, Jim decides to broach the subject. 

          "Sherlock, I remember while in college you never dated. I always wondered about you."

          "Women never did interest me, Jim and to be honest most men didn't either. But, John has stirred something in me, and I won't do anything to disturb your relationship."

          "And that's what we are here for. I know John wants you and I have to say I had sort of a crush on you in university."

Taking a breath, he then continues, "Would you like to join us for a threesome or even just one of us?"

I expect Sherlock to fold on this, but he surprises me.

          "What's expected of me?"

          "Shit, Sherlock are you sure?"

Surprised by his reaction.

* * *

Seated with drinks in hand I say to Jim, "You can express this better than I can so you start."

          "Sherlock and John, we all agree that mutually there is a sexual attraction. So why not share in it? Sherlock, you can either have both or just one. And, if so inclined we can do a threesome."

He cocks his head in Sherlock's direction.

          "Hmm, interesting thought, but for now let's take this slow because I've stated to John that I'm not sure if I want a sexual relationship with anyone. So, for now, if it is okay with you, Jim, I would like to tread lightly and be only with John."

I know Jim and realize he is not happy with this, but he nods and agrees.

Agreed upon also is the fact that I will meet Sherlock once a week and what we do is our business.

* * *

Sherlock and I can now meet at his flat, and we do so the next week. 

I am nervous about this but find he is willing to go ahead. We talk awhile then I reach to him and kiss him, and he embraces me hard. His hands begin to wander over my body. We drift off to his bedroom and take it very slowly. When finished, I lay there, not willing to go home.

* * *

          "John, you cannot stay the night. It is not fair to Jim."

          "Yes," and get dressed and head back to be with Jim for the week.

* * *

While working on an experiment one evening, I hear someone coming up the steps and look out of the kitchen. It is Jim. 

          "Hello, Sherlock, wonder if you might want company this evening. John is out with some blokes having drinks."

          "I don't remember saying anything about your involvement at the moment."

Holding out his hands he smirks a bit.

          "Ah come on Sherlock, why can't we play a bit? I will tell John if that is what's bothering you." 

And with that, he moves closer to me.

Never have I felt trapped in a social situation like this. I don't exactly know how to react to it. My mind is confused. Should I refuse Jim or not?

          "Have a seat Jim, and can I offer you anything?"

          "Just yourself would be great, as well as sexy," as he sits on the sofa arms splayed out on the back, feet wide apart.

* * *

I could ignore him until he leaves, or could just tell him to leave.

But, the attraction is there. While John is quiet and steadfast, Jim is all for himself. What some people would call a 'bad boy.'

          " Come sit next to me and have a taste of life. With me, Sherlock there is no commitment, just a game. And the game can be so much more thrilling don't you think?"

His face has the look of the devil and a challenge. It says play with me.

* * *

Loving a challenge I have to admit he is arousing me. With Jim I KNOW I won't be bored.

Oh all right. Let's see where this leads.

* * *

The sofa is small anyway, but as I sit down, Jim takes his arm and wraps it around me bringing me in closer to him.

          "I don't play silly stuff, Sherlock, I want what I want, and right now it's sex with you." 

And with that, he turns my head to him and forces his lips on mine with his tongue immediately going into me. He bites my lower lip, and he seems to find every corner of my mouth. Bringing his lips together he sucks in my tongue, and I feel a fire in me begin. My breath comes hard and loud, and Jim lets out a little laugh.

          " Can't wait for it?" 

          "Damn, Jim, let me have some room to get to you," as I try to undo his.

* * *

Between the two of us in our eagerness, we manage to pull off our clothes in form or another.

* * *

On the floor, both of our erections hard, Jim lies on top of me. With breaths coming fast and with only the release in mind, his cock and my cock are rubbing against one another. And before we can do anything we both come.

* * *

Lying side by side we take a moment, but both of us start laughing.

* * *

          "Man, Sherlock, that was WAY too fast," he remarks as he gets up, goes to the bathroom, finds a towel and cleans both of us off.          "Jim, I have a feeling. When I see John next let me tell him I have had a change of heart. That I want both of you...but not together. This way we don't have to lie about it."

          "Sounds like a plan," while dressing himself.

I get up and dress, and Jim pulls me in for a rough kiss.

* * *

He leaves, and I sit and contemplate what just happened.

Part of me is annoyed that I let Jim do this...convince me to fuck him. I guess that's the only way to put it.

* * *

But he is intoxicating, erotic and when his eyes flash at me, it stirs the basic instinct. To have Sex.

The contrast between the two men is startling. I am surprised that they have been together this long.

* * *

When Sherlock and I meet, and he tells me the news I am not pleased.

I think that Jim wangled his way into this. But, there is nothing to do.

          "Would you like to watch a porn movie with me?" I ask Sherlock.

He ruminates on it and thinks it would be educational for him. Chuckling at that I turn on one of the paid sites, and we watch. Well, almost watch. We wind up on the sofa, the floor and then the bed.

* * *

I end up heading home quite late. I know that will affect my performance at the clinic tomorrow.

* * *

Jim shows up at my flat unannounced again on another night.

          "Sherlock, I'm not wasting time tonite. I want to fuck you in your ass. Have you ever done that before?"

          "Jim, I'm not divulging anything that John and I do if that is what you are getting at."

* * *

Kissing me while pulling me into the bedroom he proceeds very quickly to undress both him and me. And the sex is mind-blowing for me. We go well into the morning hours.

* * *

This arrangement continues for almost half a year.

* * *

Finally, John and Jim have an explosive argument, and John comes to me to stay.

* * *

Ii's hard to keep up with Jim anyway, so that gets broken off. John and I find living together very comfortable, and in later years we will come to love one another.


End file.
